


How do you know when you find your Senpai?

by Markiplier_Egos



Series: Maskiplier! [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Crack Pairing, Insanity, M/M, Maskiplier - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Positivity Cult, Slow Burn, learning of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Mask had been with the egos for almost a year at this point and has lots of amazing friends that make him super happy and he makes happy in return! But recently his feelings towards a certain ego have shifted a bit, but towards what?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mask was laughing as Bim chased after the Jims water balloons held over his head. It was a beautiful day which meant he got to hang out with all of his friends! Even Anti and Blank had stopped by, the glitch ego giggling as he shot his water gun at Bing before glitching away, and Blank smirked slightly as he sprayed the hose towards Yandere making him yelp. It wasn’t until Yan turned to his red-eyed glare on Blank did the dark ego pale and start sprinting away, swearing as the other ego began chasing him, a bucket of water in his hands.

He was so glad they were all having fun and all were smiling and laughing! Even some of the other egos were watching them and smiling. It was a great day and he felt warm butterflies in his stomach. Actually, Mask’s smile faded as he thought, the butterflies have felt different recently, but only around…

“What you doing over here by yourself, Smiles?”

Mask glanced up to see Anti standing next to him with a cocked head. Mask’s smile grew wider without him trying.

“I’m having fun watching you guys!” He laughed earning a small smirk from Anti. Before the young ego could think he was shot in the chest by water from the gun Anti held. Mask yelped as Anti giggled.

“Watching is fine and dandy but it’s always more fun to join, Masky!” He managed off before sprinting off, peals of laughter filling the air. Mask laughed, grabbing a few water balloons from the bucket on the side of the lawn before following after the septic ego, only to end up teaming up with him against Yan and Bing. The butterflies seemed to grow in size the longer he stood next to him.

The water fight had been over for hours now, and the other egos had headed out. Yan, Bing, Bim and the Jim’s were lounging in their PJs around the tv that was playing some action movie that the Jims seemed interested in.

Mask couldn’t help but giggle slightly thinking back to the afternoon. After the water fight had ended when Bim accidentally threw a water balloon into the Host, the soaked egos had rushed inside toweling off and moving their fun into the Iplier’s den claiming the TV for a Super Smash Bros. tournament. Anti had dominated the games as Captain Falcon, moving around too sporadically to follow. The only one that seemed to be able to keep up was Bing playing as Zelda, whose processor was able to accurately pinpoint attacks.  Mask had had fun watching, playing as the adorable Kirby when handed the controller. He was decent and was able to knock a few of the others off the map! Anti had smiled and told him he had improved since last time the pair had played.

Bim had poofed up stuff for sundaes and personal pizzas not long after and they had a wonderful time throwing different toppings around at each other in the process of making their food. It had gotten pretty late after they ate so Dark had come in and warned that all of them better get out or at least quiet down for the rest of the night unless they wanted Red to come hunt them down.

The two none Iplier egos hanging around decided they might as well head back to their homes and bid them goodbye.

“Keep practicing those games, Smiles. I wanna see how much you improve next time with that pink bouncy ball” Anti had said, giving Mask an one arm hug before he glitched away. Mask’s face had felt a bit warmer after that, the warm butterflies growing again.

It was a weird feeling, and it only seemed to happen around the glitch. The young ego stared at the wall, thinking back. Nothing really changed in the last month or two between the pair. Anti still invited him to play video games about three times a week, helping him learn and solve puzzles as they worked their way through a list Anti had drawn up when he realized the young ego had no knowledge of pop culture, much less, video games.

The mustached ego couldn’t help, but think fondly back to their gaming sessions, they would tease each other playfully, a skill Anti taught him that was fun and just for laughs between friends! Nothing like actually insulting and hurting people even if the words were similar! He also smiled gently at Mask when the cheerful outlook of the small ego had flickered when stuck on the puzzles of Ib, not understanding how to move past the umbrella woman’s puzzle, not commenting on the emotional shifted to frustration for a split second.  It felt… almost nice to know that he didn’t have to be 100% happy around Anti, even if Mask wish he could just get rid of his other emotions. In fact, it seemed almost like Mask felt even  **HAPPIER** around the virus… it almost reminded her of something.

“What you thinking about 동생 (dongsaeng)?”

Mask jumped, turning to see Yan watching them with a raised eyebrow.

“What you mean, Yan?” He asked, blinking in confusion.

“You’ve been staring at the wall for like ten minutes,” Bing pipped up from Mask’s other side, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just…” His smile dropped for a second before he smiled excitedly. He remembered what the feeling reminded him of!

“Yan, How do you know if someone is your senpai?” Mask bounced in place a bit as the other egos in the room turned to look at him. Yan’s eyebrows disappeared into his fringe eyes wide.

“Where did that come from??” Yan asked dully. Mask shrugged, eyes alight.

“I remembered how you described it felt like when your senpai was near and I think I’m feeling that way too!”

“For who exactly?” Bing’s question was met by an angry glare from Yan.

“You can’t just ask something like-”

“Anti~” Mask’s giggle cut over Yan’s hissed words making Bim choke on his popcorn. Mask blinked in happy confusion at the group as they stared at him dumbfounded. Yan snapped out of it first, climbing to her feet.

“Come on, 동생,” He said eyes flicking red slightly, “It’s lesson time,”

“Yes!” Mask cheered scrabbling to his feet, “I love your lessons!”

“You guys go back to watching the movie,” Yan called as he linked arms with the young ego leading him out of the room quickly.

“Do you think we can paint my nails silver during the lesson?” They heard before the pair disappeared.

“Sure thing, Mask,”

The assembled group of egos left in the den shared a look.

“Fifty bucks says Anti is going to end up in the clinic,” Reporter Jim, RJ, said raising his hand in the air excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Anti walked into the Iplier household, shoulders hunched. Meeting days were the fucking worst. Hours upon hours of time wasted as they tried to hash out plans and work for the next two months, failed within a week, did their own things for two months and then they come back here to do it all over again. It was a frustrating cycle that never ended. He let the corners of his mouth twitch as he rounded the corner to see the conference hall in front of him. At least he got to see his friends today, maybe he could even convince a few of them to have a tournament after the meeting devolved to the point Dark would cancel it. **  
**

“Anti!” A cheerful voice called from the opposite end of the hallway, making him look up with a smirk as he recognized the voice.

“Hey Smiles, How-” His words chocked, eyes widening as he took in the Iplier ego bounding towards him.

It was undeniably Mask, the pink mustache and wide innocent eyes gave that away, but he wasn’t wearing his normal black tee and jeans today. Instead, he was robbed in a strappy lace pink dress falling down to his knees, a black ribbon tied around his waist in a bow. On his head lay a small circlet of tiny white rosebuds, tied together with silky white ribbons under his black tassels.

Before he could process anything else, Mask had wrapped him in his usual greeting hug. Out of habit, Anti returned it before holding the younger ego out at arm’s length.

Mask blinked down at him with a small smile on his face, allowing Anti to roam his eyes over him. He hadn’t been hallucinating the dress and flower crown then, and Anti had to admit Mask looked pretty good in them, the dress hugging the ego’s torso before fanning out over his hips in an innocently cute manner. Glancing up, more then usual, Anti noticed Mask seemed to be wearing a touch of… makeup? Yeah, there was definitely a bit of blush on his chubby cheeks, and his lips were painted a faint pink. A glance down found his answer to the sudden increase height difference, tiny little black heels with a white ribbon tied around Mask’s ankles.

The Glitch couldn’t help but stare for a second before managing out a nervous laugh.

“G-Geeze, Masky. Ya clean up nice,” He managed out, unsure why exactly seeing his friend like this was making him trip over his words, “What’s the new look for?”

The black-haired man giggled, brushing a stray bit of hair behind his ear… why was anti noticing this? “Yan helped me! He even painted my nails! It was so much fun! Do you like it?” He told Anti, spinning around in an excited circle.

“You, uh… You look very pretty, Smiles,” Anti gulped shaking his head to clear it, “Any particular reason why?”

“Yan said if I want to impress my Senpai I should dress really nice and try to …‘catch his interest’” His eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to recall the exact words. Anti’s mind froze his whole body stiffening.

“Senpai?” He asked after a long second, hoping the bewilderment he was feeling was hidden. Mask just nodded, swaying in place.

“Ah huh!” He confirmed, “Yan said I definitely had a crush which means he’s my senpai!”

Anti’s chest felt tight and a bitter feeling weld up in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he really didn’t like the idea of his innocent smiley boy having ROMANTIC feelings for someone.

“That's… That’s great, Smiles,” He finally said, trying his hardest to keep the smile on his face, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

The younger ego waggled a silver tipped finger in Anti’s face, “It’s a secret!”

“I thought you didn’t like secrets,” The words came out harsher then Anti meant them to, but Mask didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t! Secrets make people sad if they don’t know it, but Yan said this secret will only stay one until we know if my senpai likes me or not!”

“Can’t let you be heartbroken if he doesn’t return your feelings, 동생,”

Anti jumped turning to see Yandere had wandered over a small smirk on his lips.

“Hello, Glitch,”

“Sup, Crazy?”

Yan smirked wider at that eyes flashing red for a split second before he turned to his younger brother.

“Come on, Mask. I know you really wanted to tell Blank about finding a senpai,”

“Oh yeah!” Mask yelped, grabbing Yan’s offered arm, “It’s so great that you ca̧re͢ so much for me Yan!”

Neither of egos even blinked as Mask’s voice shattered on the word, eyes flashing black. Anti just nodded at them, not letting his face fall into a scowl until Mask had turned away allowing himself to be led away by Yandere.

He turned as he was tapped on the shoulder to see Jameson with a sly smirk.

“What’d ya want, old timer?” Anti asked blandly, trying to tear his eyes away from where Mask was squealing, wrapping Blank up in a tight hug. He finally did so he could see what the mute man was signing.

“ _Mask looks good today, huh?”_

“Yeah, he’s apparently trying to impress some crush he has,”

Jameson raised an eyebrow at the spatted words, mischief burning in his eyes.  _“Oh ho! Don’t tell me someone’s jealous now!”_

The glitch jerked back, form crackling, “What?! Me? Jealous that Smiles got a crush?”

“ _I never thought I see the day! You actually do have a heart under all that corroded data you call a body!_ ” Jamie mimed wiping a tear away, causing Anti to glare at him a growl building in his chest.

“You’re out of your goddamn mind, JJ,” He snapped, ignoring the squeeze his heart gave.

_“Oh, so you don’t think he looks wonderful in that dress?”_

“I never said that,” He mumbled defensively, “Nothing wrong with telling him when he looks nice now is there.”

JJ shrugged,  _“I guess not, but I would like to point out that if you glared anymore at Blank for standing close to him you might set the boy on fire,”_

Anti’s eyes widen as he realized his eyes had been flashing between their conversation and Mask and Black who were talking and standing closer than most, neither really understanding personal space. The pair standing too close was nothing new, so why did the sight feel like a rock in his stomach.

“I…”

_“You like Mask,”_

Anti stiffened, shaking his head, “No, what are you saying!”

“ _Oh I’m sure you’re just acting like a territorial hen ready to go pluck the eyes out of anyone that gets too close to him for another reason,”_  Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I am not above breaking your hands to get you to shut up,” Anti hissed, heart, beating way too loud in his ears. Jamie just stuck his tongue out.

_“Don’t be mad because I’m right,”_

Before Anti could reply, Dark silently walked in, eyes roaming over all of them, a silent command for all of them to take their seats and shut up. Anti’s eyes flashed over to Mask who stopped on his way to his seat to smile up at Dark and greet him, drawing a small fond smile from the demon before he ushered the younger ego onward.

The pit in his stomach grew larger, as he avoided JJ’s mirth-filled eyes. He shook his head. There was no way he was falling for his young best friend was there?

When his hand nearly broke his water glass hearing Wilford’s loud compliments to Mask’s new outfit and the quiet giggles it earned, he felt the sinking horror that it might not be that simple.

_**But Smiles has a crush already…** _

No one seemed to know the knowing looks Yan, Bim, Bing and the four Jims were sending Mask and Anti throughout the meeting.


End file.
